The Stones
The Stones, more commonly known as Stones, are a group of 10 people with highly advanced quirks currently spread across all of Japan. While they aren't as powerful as the 3 Crime Families of Mustafu, they are a force to be reckoned with, especially considering the fact that they are running about with no supervision. Leadership System The Stones don't have a leadership system, though many of them agree that Tankovyy Kesudenshi, a Xifas Member, is their leader, although it's never confirmed as they seem to swap authorities pretty often. Due to their lack of a Leadership System, it's more appropriate to consider them as a classification rather than an official group. Stone Hunters The Stones are highly prized for use as human weapons due to their power: Tankovyy Kesudenshi has extreme atomic manipulation and probability manipulation, Mokushiroku Josei is an experienced assassin with the power to stop time depending on how long she last used her quirk, Kein and Akihisa Kinoshita have some of the highest offensive capabilities, Àite Lasgair can bring targets in or throw them into an eternal loop, Somnium Magister can torture someone with illusions, and Hueno Tamago is capable of manipulating his very soul into constructs, as well as take control of those with weak willpower. Stone Hunters are usually equipped with Death Dealer and Death Sheade equipment and are trained to counter their abilities. This usually doesn't end well, since the only way to stop the catastrophic effects of a Stone is to target the Stone. Stone Hunters are sometimes more literal. An example is Mokushiroku having a contract on Tankovyy Kesudenshi, the Reality Stone. Members Tankovyy Kesudenshi ''Tankovyy Kesudenshi ''(Russian: Танковый Кесуденши, Kanji: タンク 消す電子. '''Pronounced Tank-of-vee) is Mute's cousin... and an embarrassment according to him. One of the most random characters you can ever think of, Tankovyy is an idiot with power. The quirk Reality gives him the ability to sculpt it to his needs, making it "whatever I want.", through extreme amounts of atomic and probability manipulation. He is the unofficial leader of the Stones, and by far the most immature and most powerful, weren't for his Quirk having a weakness to portals and elimination of objects through Space. Tankovyy Kesudenshi is currently in Xifas Base. Mokushiroku Josei ''Mokushiroku Josei (Kanji: 'もくしろく じょせい, Lit. Apocalypse Woman), known as the terrorist Time, and Moku Moku by her pals, is probably the most Xifas out of any non-Xifas member to exist. Firstly, she uses her quirk to supply herself with the same damn apple for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and doesn't care who gets in the way. Secondly, she also uses the quirk to play pranks, resetting progress back to zero. And thirdly, she is considered the second most immature due to her having the quirk Time. MOkushiroku possesses the quirk Time, allowing her to reverse, accelerate, or stop it as long as she has "Charge" made from eating, sleeping, and overall just living a normal life. She originally had 3 other voices inside her head, a product of Dis-associative Identity Disorder, but they were eventually sent in an inactive state concerning an unknown incident. Mokushiroku Josei is currently wandering Musutafu, Somnium Magister ''Somnium Magister ''(Kanji: 夢のマスター, Romaji: Yume no Masutā (Lit. Dream Master)) is an enigmatic individual that made his appearance during the Spartan Academy X, Unseen Ones Arc. He is a hermit who has traveled across the globe in search of the answer to how quirks came to be. His theory, the Somnium Agenda, dictates that Quirks are the development of delusions that have become part of the mind, and in fact are not reality, a gene mutation of the prosencephalon structure of the brain. While he is not against quirks, Somnium seeks evidence for his theory, sometimes "Neutralizing" others quirks temporarily with his, when in reality it's a powerful illusion. Naturally, he is on edge with the Xifas Member Tankovyy Kesudenshi, someone who uses his quirk, Reality, to make pancakes. Somnium possesses the quirk Mind, and as long as he has come in contact with someone, he can create powerful illusions that seem very, very real to said person. However, if Somnium is knocked unconscious or put out of action, said illusions disappear. Weaknesses Fatal Flaw The Stones are extremely dangerous, the reason being not only their powerful quirks, but because of the fact that they all possess a fatal flaw that can turn the tide to one's favor: Hueno suffers abandonment issues (Clingy), Tankovyy is dumber than a bunch of rocks (Stupidity), Kein and Akihisa despise one another (Rivalry), Moku is struggling with multiple personalities (Control), Somnium seeks knowledge (Curiosity), and Àite can't deal with his problems (Escape). If one were to find out their flaws, they can bribe them to join their side. Infighting Because the Stones aren't the tightest of groups (Heck, some of them barely know the others), this can lead to catastrophic battles between Stones. The infighting can pose dangers for civilians, since they don't really know how to exercise restraint, especially Tankovyy and Moku. Quirks The Stones' quirks have advantages over each other, which can help in both predicting how catastrophic a battle between them can get or how likely it is for one to win. There is a small narrative to help with the most basic advantage disadvantage chart. Without a Reality, Time slows. With Time, the Mind erodes. The passions of one's Soul can be changed by one's Mind. The endless reach of a Soul, can overcome any Space, and without Space to control, A Reality fades away... To provide a more simple explanation: Reality beats Time, Time beats Mind, Mind beats Soul, Soul beats Space, and Space beats Reality. Immaturity Curiously, Stones of higher authority tend to be more immature and slightly reckless, while those on the lower side of the hierarchy are more sensible. This is a phenomenon only experienced by the Stones, and plays into their combat effectiveness. The only exception is Moku, who is the second most immature but highly experienced in combat due to one of her head voices Creativity The Stones are pretty straightforward in their fighting style and never really do much with their quirks. Tankovyy uses his to kill from a far, Moku wastes it with food, et cetera. It's one of the reasons why The Stones haven't managed to take over the world, aside from the fact that if you boil them down, they're all idiots with superpowers. Trivia * The Stones take inspiration from the Infinity Gems from the Marvel Comics. Some of them also take inspiration from Konosuba's star morons: Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness.